This Machine
293px "This Machine" es el tema musical del Team Dark en Sonic Heroes. Se lleva a cabo por Julien-K. Esta canción también se canta desde el punto de vista de Shadow the Hedgehog. Letra Ingles= A shadow of myself, just who am I? Scan horizons A tragic mystery You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod No one would ever know The Chaos Control My true identity The power that is me We all danced in fire Trapped in this machine Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman's watching We all danced in fire Looking through a screen Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman watches With Rouge in the fight - electric vibes Change surroundings A jewel in history A treasure disappears - as she goes Miss her as we look away - and no one knows This power is a key This power changes me We all danced in fire Trapped in this machine Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman's watching We all danced in fire Looking through the screen Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman watches Chaos Control Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Control Chaos Control Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Control E-123 You didn't know - now I'm going to show you The power that is me You tried to take me down - stop the show Seems you've never tasted fear - loss of control The power lives in me The power that is me We all danced in fire Trapped in this machine Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman's watching We all danced in fire Looking through the screen Don't know how long we've waited As the Eggman watches (terminan los sonidos electricos) |-| Español= Una sombra de mí mismo, ¿quién soy yo? Horizontes escaneados Un misterio trágico Podrías haberme dejado aquí, sellado dentro de la cápsula Nadie sabría nunca El Chaos Control Mi verdadera identidad Aquél poder es mio Todos bailamos en el fuego Atrapado en esta máquina No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado Como observación del Eggman Todos bailamos en el fuego Mirando a través de una pantalla No sé cuanto tiempo he esperado Como los relojes Eggman Con Rouge en la pelea - vibraciones eléctricas Cambia sus alrededores Una joya de la historia Un tesoro desaparece - como ella va La extraño al mirar lejos - y nadie sabe Este poder es la clave Este poder me cambia Todos bailamos en el fuego Atrapado en esta máquina No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado Como observación de Eggman Todos bailamos en el fuego Mirando a través de la pantalla No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado Como los relojes Eggman Chaos Control Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Control Chaos Control Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Chaos Control E-123 Tú no sabes - ahora te voy a mostrar Aquel poder es mio Has intentado derrotarme- Paren el show Parece que nunca has probado el miedo - la pérdida de control El poder vive en mí Aquell poder es mio Todos bailamos en el fuego Atrapado en esta máquina No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado Como observación del Eggman Todos bailamos en el fuego Mirando a través de la pantalla No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado Como los relojes Eggman (Terminan los Sonidos eléctricos) Categoría:Música Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Temas de Sonic Heroes